


Baby boy, not a day goes by

by birdsintokyo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: Jackson's been home alone a lot lately since Jaebum had volunteered himself into producing the music score for Jinyoung’s drama club. Jackson found his time with Jaebum scarce.Jackson tries to do something about it.





	Baby boy, not a day goes by

**Author's Note:**

> It's real soft and then gets a little more nasty and then goes back to soft.  
> That's the fic.

Jackson was bored. He huffed out a long sigh and it echoed into nothingness from where he lay on their sofa in their empty lounge room. He’d been home alone a lot lately since Jaebum had volunteered himself into producing the music score for Jinyoung’s drama club. Jackson found his time with Jaebum scarce and it became a rarity as the final production week creeped closer and closer. 

And don’t get Jackson wrong! He loved that Jaebum’s work was able to be heard by hundreds of students and friends on campus which came as a bonus from being able to give their best friend a helping hand. But Jaebum seldom came home before dinner as the older usually spent late nights at the music studio producing and Jackson would frown when he tells him he’s already eaten greasy chinese takeaway. 

Jackson, having already caught up on all of his Snapchat _and_ Instagram stories as well as all of his subscriptions on Youtube, throws himself dramatically off the side of their sofa in boredom before decidedly sending Jaebum a text.

Jaebummie (hyung) who I love (Aubergine ≊ Eggplant)(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Purple Heart )  
  
**Today** 8:15 PM  
Miss you :(  
  


Short, sweet and straight to the point (just like Jackson himself).

Jackson drops his phone and turns the television on to some drama that’s showing. He tries to focus on the melodramatic story line but his eyes stray to his phone sitting stagnant on one of their throw pillows, screen dim and lifeless. It’s only been 10 minutes but Jackson tries not to be too much of a needy boyfriend (sometimes).

He jumps at the sound of a notification and grabs at his phone, reaction not dissimilar to that of an overexcited puppy but he frowns when he notices that it’s just Mark tagging him in a Facebook meme and throws his phone across the sofa with a pout without replying.

Jaebum never replies to his texts anymore. And when he does, it’s short clipped messages without any emojis and Jaebum _knows_ how Jackson needs emojis in his texts! Jaebum never has time to go out for lunch to their favourite cafe next to the park anymore. Jaebum never makes time to watch old 90s romcom’s and cuddle on the couch anymore. Jaebum doesn’t have energy for sex anymore and he passes out as soon as his back meets their mattress. That old man.

Jackson’s frown gets deeper and deeper thinking about all the things they’re missing out on just because of stupid Jinyoung’s stupid drama club and their stupid play. He’s too caught up in his frustration that he doesn’t hear Jaebum come in until he hears a tired, “Hey, babe. I’m home.”

When Jaebum walks in, throwing his satchel over onto one of the arm chairs, Jackson pout is out so far it could rival a duck and his arms are crossed, looking like the spitting image of a typical, petulant toddler throwing a tantrum. Which is probably coming.

Jaebum only smiles at the sight of his boyfriend but tries to hide it in pretense of wiping at his mouth. He can’t help it that his boyfriend is so cute.

Jaebum coughs a little before starting to apologise, “Uh.. sorry I didn’t get your text until now. My phone was on silent in the studio.”

“Your phone is always on silent now.” Jackson quips back without looking at him, arms still folded across his chest firmly. 

“Yeah… we work in a music studio…” Jaebum replies softly, treading on thin ice as to not upset the younger even further despite his logical argument. “Can’t let noise leak into the song, you know…?”

Jackson’s eyebrows only furrow further in discontent, resolve not breaking.

“But I’m home now! And in need of a shower.” Jaebum rounds their sofa and kneels down to look at Jackson’s frowny face, his hands resting on the younger’s knees. “Join me?”

Jackson’s surly expression breaks immediately but he tries to school his face to let Jaebum know that this isn’t over. Jackson stands up, displacing the older’s hands from his body and knocking Jaebum over onto his ass as he marches over to their bathroom. 

“We’re gonna take a bath instead.” Jackson declares.

“Ooh!” Jaebum can hear Jackson’s squeal echo from the acoustics in the bathroom. “We still have one of those Lush bath bombs Bambam gave me!’

Jaebum lets out an uneasy breath with his smile. 

Crisis averted. For now. 

 

 

Not 2 days later, Jaebum finds himself in the exact same situation: Jackson sulking in the corner of their sofa, fingers grasping a throw pillow tight in anger. Except this time, Jaebum has fucked up big time. The older thought he was free this Saturday and he was going to spend some well needed time with his needy boyfriend. He had already submitted one of the last few music pieces and thought he was able to take the weekend off before finishing up on the rest of the songs. Jackson had beamed at the news and had already made a brunch reservation as soon as Jaebum had told him.

“I’ve been craving their avocado salsa toast so bad!” Jackson squeals.  
Just as they were putting on their shoes to leave, Jaebum gets a call from Yongsun, who he had passed on the music file to for that scene’s final rehearsal.

Jackson’s eyes narrow at Jaebum’s ringtone.

“Sorry Jaebum, but I can’t play the file for some reason?” Yongsun says, “Says that there’s an error when I try to open it up. Do you think you could send me another copy through email or something?”

“Oh, that’s weird.” Jaebum worries his lip between his teeth, eyes darting up at Jackson’s quickly darkening face. “But yeah, give me 10 minutes or something.”

“Give me 10 minutes?” Jaebum requests, bending down onto one knee to tie up Jackson’s shoe laces and peering up at Jackson’s scowl through his choppy fringe. If he doesn’t want an upset boyfriend he’s going to have to pull out his strongest cards. “For Daddy?”

Jackson’s face soften a little but his frown stays in place, unmoving. 

“How about 5 minutes, then.” Jaebum acquises. He knows the younger hates being late.

“You better hurry,” Jackson mumbles, cheeks pink at Jaebum’s unfair play outside of their space. “You know I hate being late.”

“Thanks, baby” Jaebum stands up to cup Jackson’s cheek and gives a chaste kiss on Jackson’s pouty lips before he’s being shooed off by Jackson’s hands.

“You only have 4 minutes now!”

 

 

Jaebum, in his tired, sleepy haze, had forgotten to upload the final copy of the song onto his iCloud _and_ his laptop. Which means that he has to go into campus to access the file. Which means that he has to leave a grumpy, Jackson at home, he sulks in the corner of their couch, sneakers hanging over the edge of the sofa still done up from when Jaebum tied them 15 minutes ago. Which means that he’s ditching on their brunch date.

“Baby,” Jaebum sighs. “You know I wouldn’t be cancelling on our date if I really didn’t have to.”

Jaebum’s excuse falls onto deaf ears.

“They’re performing the final edit of the scene in front of the drama committee to get the ‘okay’ and they need my song for the whole impact. You know how important this is to Jinyoung.”

“Aren’t _I_ important to you?” Jackson wails. It’s the first time Jackson has raised his voice at him since Jaebum had volunteered himself and the dams have finally broken.

“You know you are,” Jaebum tries to undo Jackson’s crossed arms but Jackson shakes off any of Jaebum’s advances. “I’m sorry I’m a big dummy that forgets that technology exists.”

Jaebum used to find it difficult apologising but since meeting Jackson it comes very easily to him now, especially considering how sensitive Jackson is and how often Jaebum ends up saying it (whether he really means it or not but he knows when to choose his battles and he will never win against a defiant Jackson). If he looks back at himself, he would realise that a lot of things about him have changed since the day Jackson had walked into his life. But not for the worse. He finds himself more easy going. Less hot tempered. Happier.

“Hey, it’ll all be over next week when the play actually starts showing and I’ll all be done and you can have me all to yourself.” Jaebum coos softly, trying to amend the situation. “We can stay in all day and if you want we can play.”

“Promise?” Jackson untucks his hand from where it was nestled deep in the pit of his arm to wave his pinky angrily in front of Jaebum’s face.

Jaebum loops his little finger and brings their thumbs in to meet, “Pinky promise. You can still go get brunch by yourself, maybe spend some time with that barista you like so much...”

Jackson’s taken a liking to the tall barista with the cute dimples at the cafe and has made Jaebum more than a little jealous over him but Jaebum will allow Jackson spending the day with Namjoon this time. 

“M’Kay,” Jackson hums, seemingly not as bothered anymore and stands up to push Jaebum out the door. “Go, before the committee ends up waiting too long.” 

Before Jaebum leaves, he makes sure to turn around and leave Jackson with a kiss on the younger’s forehead to smooth out the wrinkles between his eyebrows, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jackson replies without hesitation.

 

 

‘Next week’ eventually rolls around and Jaebum can dust his hands off of the play. Both Jackson and Jaebum go to see Jinyoung on the opening night and throughout the duration of the play, Jackson will lean in and whisper things like, “Wow, you really fit the emotions of the song really well into this part”. It makes Jaebum’s heart soar to know that Jackson is able to recognise the hard work Jaebum put into it.

That Saturday, they spend the entire morning in bed making up for lost time. Jackson has been glued to his back since the night before, little puffs of air tickling against the crook of Jaebum’s neck from where Jackson tucked his chin into. Jaebum wakes up to Jackson grinding his dick against the small of Jaebum’s back, legs hooked around Jaebum’s hip for leverage.

“You’re finally awake, you old man” Jackson teases, nuzzling his face into Jaebum’s ear affectionately. 

“Oh yeah?” Jaebum challenges, the only warning Jackson gets before Jaebum loosens himself from Jackson’s grip and turns around so he can pin Jackson against their mattress. “Not so old anymore, am I?”

“Absolutely ancient,” Jackson grins, not phased by their size difference, and wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck to bring him in closer and whisper against Jaebum’s lips. “But I like my men a little older, anyway.”

 

 

Jaebum had _pinky promised_ that they could play today. And Jackson was taking full advantage of Jaebum’s promise. Jackson was being especially bratty. But perhaps Jaebum had had this coming after abandoning Jackson for so long (Jackson’s words, not his). After a round of morning sex and a quick shower together, it seemed like Jackson was on a personal mission to be as naughty as possible. Jackson had jumped out of the shower and decided that towelling off was unnecessary, choosing instead to run out the bathroom door naked as the day he was born with his tongue out and a cheeky, “bet you can’t catch me!”

“Baby! Come back here!” Jaebum hollers, hastily wiping his feet on their floor mat and pulling up his boxers through his legs before following suit and running out into the hallway. “You’re going to slip and hurt yourself!”

After a brisk chase around the apartment, ending with Jaebum lugging around one giggly baby boy over his shoulder, Jaebum gently places Jackson at the end of their bed in front of the dresser and pulls out their special drawer for days like this.

“What does Sseunie want to wear today?” Jaebum coos while pandering through an assortment of soft sweaters, knee high socks and cartoon printed underwear.

“Mmm dunno,” Jackson aptly replies, swinging his legs back and forth while he waits to be dressed, still stark naked.

“How about this!?” Jaebum cheers, pulling out a soft blue hoodie long enough to reach the bottom of Jackson’s thighs. It’s one of Jackson’s favourites and Jaebum always makes sure to use fabric softener to keep the material downy. 

After a bit of contemplation, Jackson shakes his head with a defiant, “No. Don’t want.”

That was odd. This was normally Jackson’s go-to hoodie. Maybe he didn’t feel like wearing something so heavy today? Jaebum goes through the drawer again and this time, he picks out a pair of pastel pink dungarees. “What about this then baby? You can wear one of your squirtle shirts underneath too!”

Jackson shakes his head again, replying with a simple but solid, “No.”

“Hm, looks like baby is a little bit picky today,” Jaebum scratches his head and folds back the dungarees. “But that’s okay because Daddy wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Jackson beams.

From what Jaebum has come to learn about Jackson, that while the younger would much rather hear honest, constructive criticism than mindless, heartless praise when it comes to more serious issues, Jackson also needs to hear love and reassurance. It’s a bit of a balancing act but Jaebum thinks he’s figured it out.

“Well then let’s start out with something a little easier first then.” Jaebum suggests. “What undies does Sseunie want to wear today?”

“Dunno,” Jackson repeats himself. “Daddy chooses.”

“Okay,” Jaebum resigns, looking through the drawer before pulling out a pair of pink boy shorts with a strawberry print on the butt. He wouldn’t mind seeing Jackson in these today. “These ones are cute aren’t they?”

“No, don’t want.” Jackson refuses without even looking at what Jaebum is offering. The younger has taken to splaying out on the bed and has decided to start making ‘blanket angels’, effectively ruining their already neatly made bed.

“Ooh these ones have stars on them, baby!” Jaebum tries to grasp Jackson’s attention by waving a pair of powder blue cotton briefs excitedly. “That’s cool, huh?”

“No, don’t want.”

“Are those the only words baby knows how to say today?” Jaebum frowns, getting a little frustrated at how disorderly Jackson was being today. He’s usually so well behaved. ‘Daddy’s good boy’ as Jaebum would always tell him.

“Well then what does baby want today?” Jaebum implores, wanting to move on and get on with the rest of their day. He’ll let Jackson wear anything at this point.

Jackson lifts himself off their mattress and shoots Jaebum a cheeky, toothy grin before cheering, “Wanna be nakey!”

“Mmm, can’t do that baby.” Jaebum responds with a shake of his head. “What if baby gets a cold and then has to drink the yucky cough medicine, hmm?”

Jackson’s face morphs into a small horror and jumps off to throw himself at their wardrobe, “Sseunie don’t wanna drink the yucky water!”

“Then baby better get dressed quick, huh?” Jaebum smirks, finally having got Jackson to get clothed.

Jaebum is #1 Sseunie tamer.

 

 

Or maybe not.

After spending another 10 minutes on Jackson’s wardrobe for today, Jackson had ended up agreeing to wear a simple pair of white panties and that first hoodie that Jaebum had initially picked out. Jaebum had thought that that was the end of Jackson’s mischievous outburst.

Jaebum pokes a banana slice against Jackson’s tightly sealed mouth. Jackson usually loves bananas. Normally Jackson doesn’t regress any smaller than 4 so Jaebum can just trust Jackson to eat a banana whole. But it seems like Jackson is littler than usual so Jaebum decided it would be a good idea to cut up Jackson’s breakfast. The Little had eaten all the strawberries and grapes but absolutely refused to eat the bananas.

“Say ah, baby!” Jaebum makes another poke at Jackson’s resilient lips.

“Mmmm!” Jackson leans away from the offensive fruit in distaste, features screwed up in disgust and shouts, “Don’t want!”

Jaebum is pretty sure he’ll be tired of hearing those two words by the end of the day. 

Jaebum huffs and tries again, creeping the slice up to Jackson’s mouth with an encouraging, “Come on baby, after you finish eating we can go play!”

“No!” Jackson cries, shoving Jaebum’s hand away roughly, making Jaebum drop the fork, sending the bowl of fruit clattering onto the floor. “Sseunie don’t wanna play with daddy!”

Jaebum’s face sours. “You don’t mean that, baby.”

“Sseunie gonna play with Goldie!” Jackson explains, hopping off the dining chair and grabs his stuffed labrador before storming away into the corner of the room where they kept Jackson’s toys in a chest.

Looks like they’re skipping the rest of breakfast then.

 

 

After cleaning up Jackson’s mess and making himself a quick morning smoothie, Jaebum pours a serving of it into Jackson’s sippy cup (adorned with pokemon characters) and makes his way over to Jackson who decided he wanted to play with all of his toys today, racing cars and dolls strewn all over the floor. Jaebum narrowly misses stepping on one of Jackson’s figurines and manages to sit down next to to the Little safely without injury from a lego piece.

“You know baby,” Jaebum begins, trying to keep his tone soft but stern. “What you did before wasn’t very nice. Daddy’s feelings were hurt.”

Jaebum completes the sentence with a dramatic hand on his heart to try and get his point across.

Jackson drops the toy car he was playing with and turns to stare at Jaebum for a while only to ignore the older and pick up a small wooden mallet before sliding it across his toy xylophone wildly, as if to drown out anything else Jaebum would tell him.

Deciding enough was enough, Jaebum snatches the mallet out of Jackson’s hands and uses it to point at Jackson, “That’s not very nice either. Good boys listen to their Daddies when they’re talking to them.”

At this, Jackson tilts his head to the side feigning innocence, “But Sseunie is a princess so he can do whatever he wants.”

Jaebum can only sit and gape in shock. At the same time, Jackson was so cute and Jaebum was almost going to let him off for being rude. Almost. He knew calling Jackson his princess would come to bite him in the ass one day. But, gathering up all of his self control, he tries not to spoil Jackson too much. 

“Princesses still need to say sorry when they do bad,” Jaebum scolded. “If you say sorry you can have your juice while we watch Pororo, hm?”

At the prospect of being able to watch Jackson’s favourite little space show, Jackson gives up the sass and shuffles over a few steps on his knees to fall into Jaebum’s lap with a soft “Oof.”

“Jacksseun is sowwy, Daddy.” Jackson breathes into Jaebum’s chest, voice losing all of its previous defiance from before and is meek and gentle instead, barely audible.

“Sorry for what, baby?” Jaebum implores, wrapping his arms around the younger’s shoulders to pull him in closer and rest his cheek on top of the crown of Jackson’s head.

“Sowwy for saying that Sseunie don’t wanna play with Daddy no more,” Jackson whispers, clutching onto Jaebum’s shirt in a tight fist.

Jaebum can’t tell if Jackson really means it; he can’t see Jackson’s face and his voice is a little flat but Jaebum will count this as a victory.

“That’s okay, Baby,” Jaebum reassures, rocking Jackson back and forth on the spot. “Daddy forgives you.”

“Kissies?” Jackson begs, perking up.

“As many as you want, kitten.” Jaebum responds, leaving a big smooch on the younger’s pouted lips and hooking his arms under Jackson’s knees so he can carry them over to the sofa and open up Netflix. 

 

 

Jackson is immersed into the show, giggling around his sippy cup whenever Crong does anything silly. The contents of the cup was emptied into Jackson’s stomach long ago but the younger had whined when Jaebum tried to take it away to put it aside. They didn’t have a pacifier at home since Jaebum didn’t think Jackson would want one but maybe they should search online for some later that night. Jackson also fake sobbed when Jaebum tried to shift the Little off his lap, demanding to be held throughout the duration of the show. Jaebum’s legs were beginning to get numb though and the pain was just about unbearable 5 episodes in.

Jaebum manages to get Jackson to shuffle forward without much protest, off his his lap but still in the v of his spread legs so Jackson was able to lean back against his chest, maintaining the proximity that Jackson seemed to be hungry for today.

Jaebum was innocently scrolling through his twitter feed while Jackson watched the cartoon until he felt Jackson wiggle back a bit, burrowing his ass against the front of Jaebum’s pants, before settling down again. Jaebum paid him no mind and continued to pay attention to his phone.

But Jackson started doing it again, fidgeting and grinding against Jaebum’s slowly hardening dick. From what Jaebum could see though, Jackson still looked interested in the show. 

“Do you wanna keep watching, baby?” Jaebum asks, just to be safe.

Jackson turns around then, straddling one of Jaebum’s to rub his cheek against Jaebum’s shoulder, shaking his head in a negative.

“What do you wanna do then, baby?” Jaebum puts his phone down to devote all of his attention to the younger. “Daddy is all yours today.”

Jackson gleams at that, top row of teeth shining in a bright smile. “Wanna play, Daddy.”

“Sure baby,” Jaebum attempts to dislodge Jackson off his lap so they can move to the toy chest but Jackson shakes his head yet again.”What do you wanna play?”

“Wanna play with, Daddy.” Jackson croons, sliding a palm purposefully down Jaebum’s front until it rests just above Jaebum’s waist band.

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” Jaebum hesitates, wanting to be completely certain that Jackson understood what he was asking for. They didn’t always have sex when Jackson was in little space since Jackson wasn’t always up for it while he was in that state of mind so Jaebum usually dismissed any sexual thoughts flooding his mind.

“Mm,” Jackson breathed heavily, voice suddenly airy and wanton as he started to grind hips down on Jaebum’s thick thigh. “Wan’ feel good.”

“Alright, sweetie,” Jaebum coos lovingly, supporting one of his hands on Jackson’s soft cotton clad ass with the other arm wrapping itself around Jackson’s midsection to bring him into a carry and bring him into their bedroom. “Whatever you want.”

“Wait!” Jackson wails out of the blue, pulling off from Jaebum’s neck where he was sucking gently at the older’s skin. “Goldie come with.”

Goldie occasionally made appearances during sex. Initially, Jaebum didn’t know how to feel about the plush toy’s beady black eyes staring at him while he was pounding into Jackson but he eventually learned to ignore any discomfort since Jackson seemed more relaxed, more shameless with his moans and desires when the stuffed toy was present. 

Plucking the toy from the floor from where Jackson had left it and passing it to Jackson’s grabby little hands, who let out a little content sigh now that his stuffie was in his arms, Jaebum carried both Jackson and Goldie into their room.

Laying Jackson gently on his back onto their mattress, the younger clutching his stuffie tight towards his chest, Jaebum wonders, “Does Daddy’s little boy feel big enough to take his own undies off or does he need Daddy to do it for him?”

Jackson, mumbling around the stuffed retriever’s ear in his mouth, mumbles out, “Daddy does it,” spreading his legs out and up for Jaebum to pull off and reveal his cute, pink, little cock resting prettily on his pelvis.

“Sseunie gets so hard,” Jaebum leers, wrapping his hand around the girth of Jackson’s dick and thumbs at the head of Jackson’s cock, swiping at the precum that’s already dripping down the younger’s length, “So wet, so quickly.”

“Daddy’s messy little princess.” 

“Do you remember your safeword?” Jaebum confirms before he does anything else.

“Peaches.” Jackson whimpers.

“Good boy.”

Jackson whimpers, bucking into Jaebum’s hand as the older teases his thumb round and round the tip of his cock before bending his legs so he can expose his rosy, hairless asshole. 

Jaebum gulps at the sight. The younger must have gone to go get waxed during the week while Jaebum was out working on the play. A special treat just for Jaebum.

“Daddy,” Jackson whines, hooking his elbows under his knees. “Touch Jackson’s special place too.”

“Magic word, baby?”

Jackson kicks his legs and cries in frustration, nearly knocking the sole of his foot right into Jaebum’s face if the older hadn’t been quick enough to catch Jackson’s ankle and prevent any impact.

“Hey, none of that now.” Jaebum seethes, fingertips digging into the bone of Jackson’s ankle in warning. “If you want anything you ask for it nicely.”

Jackson fake whimpers, burying his face into the soft fleece of his stuffie and only gives another disobedient whine. 

“Come on, Baby.” Jaebum loosens his grasp on Jackson’s ankle and begins to rub gently instead in apology, leaving a light kiss on the jutting bone. “I know you know it. Where’s Daddy’s good little boy?”

“Please,” Jackson whispers, Jaebum having to strain his ears to even catch the end of it, his plea muffled through the toy.

“Please touch my special place, Daddy.” Jackson begs, words clear and succinct from want now, lowering goldie so Jaebum can catch a dusting of pink across his cheeks, the younger’s lips swollen and red from where he must have been chewing out of embarrassment.

“There he is,” Jaebum smiles, “there’s Daddy’s good boy,” finally giving into Jackson’s wishes and slides his hand, the one that had teased at Jackson’s cock head, still sticky and shiny with precum, to rub and smear it around Jackson’s rim.

Jackson’s hole pulses at the stimulation, the rough print of Jaebum’s thumb rubbing against his sensitive pucker.

“You’re so pretty here, baby.” Jaebum praised, thumb slipping into slightly as Jackson tries to open himself up. “Gonna get you wet here too.”

Jaebum is loathe to part from Jackson, as Jackson is too from what Jaebum can tell when the younger whines, but it’s necessary for Jaebum to reach into their bedside drawer and retrieve their bottle of lube.

“Patience, honey.” Jaebum hums quietly in consolation. “Gonna make it long and good for you but you gotta be patient like how I know you can be.”

Jaebum warms up the lube on his fingers, keeping eye contact with Jackson’s, big, round and deceivingly innocent, as he does so. The older moves so he’s kneeling between Jackson’s spread thighs and leans in close so he can hover above him and watch as Jackson’s face morphs from innocent impatience to pleasure when he slowly slides his index finger in, deeper and deeper until his knuckles rest against Jackson’s rim.

“Oh sweetie, look at how tight you are.” Jaebum observes, pumping his finger slowly so as to not hurt the younger. “Daddy’s really left Sseunie for too long, huh? Daddy’s sorry.”

Jackson’s eyes are screwed shut and his mouth is open, little, soft “hmm’s” escaping every time Jaebum draws his finger in and out. 

Jaebum withdraws his finger, bringing his middle and index together to rub circles around Jackson’s smooth rim and asks, “Ready for more?”

“Just do it,” Jackson scowls petulantly in disinterest as if he hadn’t been the one to initiate this, looking off to the side away from Jaebum’s stare.

“Daddy’s really got a brat on his hands today,” Jaebum muses, slipping two of the fingers in and curling his fingers down, pressing against Jackson’s walls to stretch him. “Keep your legs spread for me, ‘kay?”

“Not a brat,” Jackson retaliates weakly, but does as he’s told, linking his arms together so he can keep his legs up.

Jaebum digs his fingers in further, watching Jackson’s face closely for any indication when Jaebum hits his spot. Jackson’s entire body jolts when Jaebum finds it, eyes squinting in pleasure and he lets out a loud wail. 

“Ah! More, Daddy.”

“Feel good, honey?” Jaebum smiles, at last having gotten an honest reaction from Jackson. 

Jackson licks his lips, spreading his legs wider unknowingly and tilting his ass up so as to get Jaebum’s fingers in just that little bit further. “F-faster, Daddy.”

“But if I go any faster, you’re going to come and ruin your orgasm,” Jaebum tuts, slowing down even further but deliberately nudging at Jackson’s prostate. 

“If we go nice.. And slow…” Jaebum curls his fingers down between every pause, “It’s going to feel much better in the end.”

Jackson looks a mess. He’s still got his hoodie on but it’s been pulled up to expose his flushed cock, leaking a puddle of precum onto his lean tummy. 

Jaebum is taking his time to pull out long drawn moans from the younger, with one hand fingering at Jackson’s asshole and the other just simply holding Jackson’s cock upright in a loose fist. Jaebum varies his speeding and his angle, finding that if he just grazes Jackson’s prostate, it will elicit a high pitched squeaky sob that is music to Jaebum’s ears. And if he interchanges between pumping Jackson’s cock and stopping right before Jackson feels like he’s getting close, Jackson will buck up fruitlessly without much leverage with his feet in the air. He knows how to play with Jackson’s strings like an instrument.

Jaebum’s fist is curled too loosely to really make Jackson come from it and it frustrates Jackson to no end. Jaebum rubs at the underside of it mindlessly, toying with him. Jaebum starts to build Jackson up, all of his thrusts with his fingers hitting directly at Jackson’s prostate and jerk his cock with purpose, hands actually allowing delicious friction and Jackson feels like he’s finally going to come this time because Jaebum isn’t stopping. He’s about 15 seconds away from blowing his load and drool is dripping down his chin from all of his open mouthed moaning when Jaebum abruptly ceased all stimulation and removes both his hands away from Jackson’s body. 

“No!” Jackson wails, body trembling from the shock and he wiggles his butt in dismay. “Jackson needs to come!!”

Jackson lets go of his legs and makes a grab at one of Jaebum’s hands, relentlessly tugging at his arms to put his hands back on his body. 

“You can come baby,” Jaebum allows, only to add on a little wickedly: “Just not right now.”

“No! Jackson wants to come now!! Now, now, now!!” Jackson keens and makes a move to grab at his own cock. 

“Uh uh,” Jaebum chastises and swats Jacksons hands away. “Trust daddy when he says you’ll feel better later.”

“Daddy is so mean!”

There are actual real tears leaking from Jackson’s eyes now, running down his red face and before Jaebum can even try to comfort him, Jackson spits right into his face; tiny droplets of saliva hitting him square on the cheek.

“Jackson!” Jaebum hollers but it falls onto deaf ears and Jackson only begins to thrash wildly on the bed, crying out “Daddy is such a big meanie, Daddy doesn’t care about Sseunie, Daddy doesn’t love Sseunie anymore.”

“That’s it.” Jaebum seethes and makes quick to flip Jackson over onto his stomach so he can cry into their pillow. 

Jackson’s sobbing ceases in shock at Jaebum’s rare display of strength while the older pulls up his hips so Jackson lays head down, ass up while Goldie is trapped between him and the mattress.

Jaebum crowds Jackson in under his broad body, lining up his fingers back along Jackson’s crack and leans in to whisper harshly, “Sseunie wants to come?”

Jackson sniffles a little and nods his head, hair becoming messy as he rubs against the pillow.

“Fine,” Jaebum inserts his fingers back in, going directly for his sweet spot and Jackson croons at the juxtaposition of Jaebum’s rough attitude. “Daddy was trying to make it good for you but since you want to be a little brat and come and ruin your orgasm now, come all you want.”

Jackson’s eyes roll to the back of his head, like this, he’s free to rub his cock on the bed and his knees give him leverage to rock back and meets Jaebum’s fingers.

“Yes!” Jackson screams, gnawing at his bottom lip between his top teeth. “Sseunie is coming!”

Jackson’s grinds once, twice more against the bed before his entire body locks up and starts convulsing as he comes with Jaebum’s fingers mercilessly working at his prostate. 

Jaebum stops but keeps his fingers in Jackson’s ass and he can feel the younger’s rim pulsing around him as Jackson shoots his load.

After around 20 blinding seconds, all of the energy is sucked out of Jackson’s body and the younger collapses onto his own puddle of cum, torso heaving up and down in large breaths.

But it’s not over yet. Jaebum curls his fingers and Jackson mewls weakly, trying to shuffle away from the older but is prevented by Jaebum’s stocky build. 

“S-s-stop,” Jackson whimpers. “H-h-hurts, Daddy.”

“Oh?” Jaebum asks nonchalantly but continues his abuse on Jackson’s spot. “But didn’t Sseunie say that he wants to come? Is that all you’ve got? Surely there’s more in you, mm?”

“C-can’t.” Jackson soullessly replies. “N-no more.”

“What’s your colour, baby?”

It takes a moment for Jackson to gather himself but at last he replies with a succinct, “Green.”

With a nod, Jaebum continues their play. He brings the hand currently not inside Jackson to knead at one of his ass cheeks, pulling it to the side so Jaebum can take a good look at his fingers in Jackson’s asshole. 

“You know, baby.” Jaebum starts, tone of voice scarily calm. “Spitting into Daddy’s face was a very, very, naughty thing to do.”

“Didn’t mean to!” Jackson visibly shivers.

“Hmm,” Jaebum pretends to contemplate while giving one final and intentional jab into Jackson with his fingers before pulling out and moving off the bed, away from Jackson completely.

Jackson turns his face around in dismay, believing he had been abandoned, and catches Jaebum tugging off his boxers to uncover his proud cock, standing red and demanding for attention.

Jaebum gives himself a few rough jerks at his cock before getting back on the bed to settle behind him, cock still in his palm.

Jaebum had to be creative when it came to punishing Jackson. When the younger had first misbehaved and Jaebum had pulled him over his lap for a spanking, it resulted in the younger coming without even having his cock touched. There were even multiple occasions where Jackson would deliberately misbehave (like drawing on the walls with non-washable markers.. God they had to repaint the entire wall just to hide it) just so he could get spanked. And so, spanking no longer became a viable method to punish the little with (but it was still just as fun to do, for both parties).

Jaebum found that the most effective way to discipline Jackson was through teasing.

Jaebum lines himself up to Jackson’s ass, resting the length of his cock into the groove between Jackson’s ass cheeks and rubbing is across Jackson’s entrance without actually putting it in.

“Does Sseunie want Daddy’s cock?”

Jackson wants to die of embarrassment but he reaches back with his hands to spread his cheeks so the head of Jaebum’s cock can slip in.

“Put it in, Daddy.”

“I don’t know sweetie,” Jaebum muses. “I don’t think you want it enough.”

“Sseunie does!” Jackson weeps. “Sseunie wants Daddy to f-” 

Jackson hesitates at the last word, biting his tongue at the last second. 

“Go on, baby.” Jaebum taunts, flicking his cock back and forth, in and out of Jackson’s hole.

Jackson usually isn’t allowed to swear when he’s Little because it’s a naughty word and he’ll get reprimanded if he does, but since Jackson’s been pushing his limits today, Jackson might as well go the whole way,

“Sseunie wants Daddy to fuck him.”

“And why should I?” Jaebum relentlessly teases. He’s waiting for that moment where Jackson breaks down and surrenders all control to Jaebum.

And there it is.

“Because Sseunie has been a bad boy and he needs Daddy to put him in his place.” Jackson bawls, tears making a reappearance as they stream down his face and wet the pillow.

“There we go, baby,” Jaebum cajoles sweetly, rubbing at Jackson’s lower back to calm him. “Was that so hard now?”

“No,” Jackson hiccups but sighs contently when Jaebum slides home into Jackson’s warmth until his hips meets the younger’s ass.

“God, baby.” Jaebum rests at the hilt, fully sheathed inside Jackson now. “I missed you so much.”

Jaebum removes Jackson’s hand away from his ass so they can interlock fingers, Jaebum’s fitting perfectly into Jackson’s who clutches tightly at his hand. 

“Missed you too,” Jackson weeps.

“I’m gonna come,” Jaebum announces, gritting his teeth.  


It hasn’t been long and it would be embarrassing any other time for Jaebum to come this soon but Jaebum had been strung out as well. Jackson wasn’t the only one feeling deprived since he had been away volunteering. Not to mention that his cock had been ignored all up until this point. 

“Come in me,” Jackson shrieks, meeting Jaebum’s thrusts half way; the sound of skin slapping and the feeling of Jackson’s asscheeks bouncing is obscene, as if Jackson’s beg wasn’t obscene in itself.

“Fuck,” Jaebum groans silently, clasping tighter onto Jackson’s hand just as he comes inside Jackson’s asshole, pumping him full of his come.

Jackson comes too with a loud shout, purely from the sensation and knowledge that Jaebum’s seed is inside him, cock weakly spurting out any remnants from his last orgasm. It was almost painful but it was so worth it.

They both feel boneless from their strong climaxes and it takes a herculean amount of effort for Jaebum to tenderly pull out from Jackson to collapse beside him and not on top of him, with their hands still latched together; the older making sure to dislodge the stuffed puppy from under Jackson and place it on their bedside table for a wash later on.

It takes a few minutes for both of them to grab their bearings, Jaebum before Jackson, and the older makes sure to bring the younger in close, petting Jackson’s sweat matted hair with his free hand until Jackson comes back from his sub drop.

“Jackson?” Jaebum murmurs quietly, not wanting to shock the younger. 

“Hi,” Jackson smiles, albeit he does so tiredly.

“Hi,” Jaebum echos back and leans in for a light kiss on the lips which Jackson automatically responds without hesitation.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.”

They spend a few more minutes catching their breathes and just laying in comfortable silence with each other until Jaebum breaks it with an apology.

“I’m sorry if you felt like I was neglecting you,” Jaebum worries his bottom lip between his teeth, pulling in Jackson even closer to him as if to make up for lost proximity and time. “I didn’t realise it had gotten this bad.”

“It’s okay,” Jackson burrows himself into Jaebum’s warmth and squeezes his hand in reassurance. “You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

“Love you,” Jaebum kisses the crown of Jackson’s head, not minding if it was a little damp with sweat. Superficial things like that didn’t bother Jaebum in the least.

“Love you more.” Jackson responds as he closes his eyes in an exhausted, but well deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> If, somehow, you haven't seen [Jackson](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0fc915eba45ef1c7f25f233530dcd074/tumblr_inline_p6kzhqJshq1vbjb6p_500.png) and his [favourite stuffed dog](http://defwang.tumblr.com/post/172584871015) yet. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Follow me on my [Tumblr](http://defwang.tumblr.com/) or my Twitter! :)


End file.
